I can't help falling in love with you
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: [Rachel/OFC] Rachel feels Finn isn't everything she hoped he would be and after a trip to the music store she meets someone that will forever change her. Finchel at first.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry walked down the streets of Lima, Ohio with a purpose and she refused to let anyone stop her from getting what she wanted. What she wanted wasn't that big of a deal to most people, just a new book, but she went about her actions as if it was important and to her it was.

As she walked to her favorite music store, the only decent music store in Lima, she thought about her upcoming solo. She had no song planned or when she was going to sing it but she knew she would in fact be singing a solo soon and a good singer always had a song prepared.

Rachel's thoughts quickly drifted away from her solo to her boyfriend, Finn Hudson. She loved Finn, or at least she thought she did, but he wasn't what she really wanted anymore. He knew nothing about her and didn't even listen to her. She admitted she was a little self-centered but he should love her regardless of that and not ignore her when she spoke.

Rachel walked inside the music store and walked around checking new CD's and music books. "Hello," a soft voice said. Rachel turned to see a young girl, about her age, standing next to her with a smile on her face. The girl was obviously an employee here, the name tag and uniform gave that away. She had curly brown hair that went down to her shoulders.

"Hello," Rachel said flashing a bright Rachel Berry smile at the worker.

"Do you need any help finding anything?" the girl questioned.

"No thanks. I am just here to pick up a book I ordered. The store called and said it would be in now. I have to say it's taken entirely too long for my book to arrive. It was due yesterday and I have been very impatient in waiting. It's the newest Barbra Streisand biography," Rachel said. The other girl smiled at Rachel's enthusiasm for her book and the fact she spoke in paragraphs.

"So you're the one that ordered that book. I wondered who you were," the other brunette said. "I'm Ashley James."

"Rachel Berry," Rachel said. She figured the other girl already knew this, from school or Regionals last year, but decided to introduce herself anyway.

"Follow me and I can retrieve your book," Ashley said. Rachel followed the girl. "So you like Barbra?"

"Like?" Rachel asked insulted. "Like doesn't cover it. Barbra is my idol. She is the reason I love music so much."

"That's good and she is an amazing singer," Ashley agreed. "Are you a singer then?"

"Yes," Rachel said proudly. "I'm the best at my school. I plan on being on Broadway. Do you sing?"

"I do sing some," Ashley admitted. "The manager actually asked me if I sang when I applied here."

"You're not laughing at me," Rachel observed as they walked around. Ashley decided to show Rachel some new books and music that she thought might interest her.

"Why would I do that?" Ashley asked confused.

"Most people I go to school with laugh at me," Rachel said sadly. It hurt her sometimes thinking about how friendless she was but her future plans helped keep her from being too sad.

"I don't normally laugh at beautiful girls I just met," Ashley commented nonchalantly. Rachel blushed. No one other than her father's ever called her beautiful. "Why would someone laugh at you?"

"My clothes, my voice and pretty much anything associated with me. I am very ambitious and I don't let people get in the way of what I want. It doesn't always make me popular. Actually it makes me completely unpopular."

"You shouldn't be treated like that and I think knowing what you are going to do in the future is amazing especially for our age. I have no idea what my future holds," Ashley said.

"What type of music do you like?" Rachel asked. She may have found someone that shared her passion for performing and music.

"Mostly the current stuff, some country, I even sing some rock songs occasionally."

"Who is your idol?" Rachel questioned.

"Music wise or intellectually?" Ashley countered.

"You have more than one idol?" Rachel asked surprised. Her only idol was Barbra so she was shocked someone could have more than one.

"Well yeah, musically my idol is Chely Wright, her music and her activism in helping people is incredible. Intellectually my idol is Newton."

"Chely Wright?" Rachel asked. She had no idea who that singer was.

Ashley gasped. "You don't know who she is?" Rachel shook her head. "Are you in a hurry to leave?"

"Not at all, I don't really do anything but sing and school and since school is over for the day my schedule is wide open," Rachel answered frowning. Her boyfriend didn't even want to spend time with her. Ashley chuckled at the shorter girls reply.

"Follow me," Ashley instructed. Ashley led the diva to the musical instruments. "Take a seat."

Rachel sat down as Ashley grabbed a guitar. "Are you supposed to do that?" Rachel asked.

"Boss doesn't mind. He actually encourages it so people will buy the instruments and music." Ashley thumbed through the music until she found the song she wanted. People stopped to watch as she started playing.

_Without your glasses you just plain can't see  
>You favorite color for the most part is green<br>You're close to your grandma on your mother's side  
>You can count up on one hand the times you have lied<em>

_You won't eat a tomato on a double-dog dare_  
><em>You don't think you're a beauty but you do like your hair<em>  
><em>Your complex and tricky, yet someways you're not<em>  
><em>You're up some, you're down some<em>  
><em>You're cold and you're hot<em>

_And who's gonna end up holdin' your hand-_  
><em>A beautiful woman or a tall, handsome man?<em>  
><em>There's no doubt they'll love you, but it's yet to be seen:<em>  
><em>Will anyone ever know you like me?<em>

_Will anyone ever know you like me?_

_You like plantin' flowers, that's heaven to you_  
><em>Crack open a beer when you're planting through<em>  
><em>You'll paint all your toenails if you have time,<em>  
><em>while listening to Willie, Dylan and Pride<em>

_And who's gonna end up holdin' your hand-_  
><em>A beautiful woman or a tall, handsome man?<em>  
><em>There's no doubt they'll love you, but it's yet to be seen:<em>  
><em>Will anyone ever know you like me?<em>

_You'd rather make-out then make love all night_  
><em>You like if your bath is too hot<em>  
><em>Your closet is cluttered with dress pants and Levis that you wish you'd never bought<em>

_And who's gonna end up holdin' your hand-_  
><em>A beautiful woman or a tall, handsome man?<em>  
><em>There's no doubt they'll love you, but it's yet to be seen:<em>  
><em>Will anyone ever know you like me?<em>

_Will anyone ever know you like me?_

The small crowd that gathered around clapped for Ashley when she finished. "Wow," Rachel said. For the first time in her life she was speechless. The song was beautiful and Ashley managed to convey an impressive amount of emotion into her voice when singing. "That was beautiful but were you singing about a woman?"

"I was, Chely Wright actually wrote the song about a woman," Ashley confirmed. "I'll get you your book now."

Rachel followed Ashley to the counter where Ashley looked for Rachel's book. "Here we are," Ashley said producing the book. "Would you like anything else?"

"No this is it thank you," Rachel said pulling out her wallet.

"Total is $13.58, cash or ATM?"

"Cash," Rachel said handing Ashley $15. "Will I see you again?" Rachel asked. She tucked away her change while she waited for a reply.

"You might," Ashley said. "I work here every day so I'm sure you will see me again." Rachel thanked Ashley again and left the store. Ashley watched the brunette diva hoping they would meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

At school the next day Rachel was avoiding Finn. After her encounter with the brunette at the music store Rachel realized how bad her and Finn were together. The diva had only spent an hour with Ashley and she felt the girl knew her better than Finn did. But she couldn't just dump him. He was her only friend and her first love. "Rachel?" a voice called from a few lockers down. Rachel recognized that voice and her face instantly lit up before she turned around.

Ashley was coming towards her with a stack of books in her hands. She was wearing tight blue jeans, a purple low cut halter top with a black blazer over it and black leather boots. "Hey Ashley what are you doing here?" Rachel asked. There was no hiding the excitement in her voice. Ashley smirked when she saw Rachel was trying not to look at her chest.

"I go to school here." Rachel was trying to remember seeing her but she didn't think she had. "It's my first day," she added when she saw the look of concentration on Rachel's face.

"Oh, well, welcome to McKinley High School. Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" Rachel asked slightly hurt. She thought she made a new friend.

"It never came up and I didn't realize you went here otherwise I would have told you. It is…" Ashley stopped speaking when all of the books tumbled out of her hands. "Oh crap." The students gathered in hallway started laughing and clapping.

Rachel knelt down to help a blushing Ashley pick up her books. "Why are you carrying your books? I mean I fully support wanting to learn but this can't be good for your back, not that I think you are weak or anything."

Ashley chuckled. "You know you're cute when you babble." Rachel blushed. No one had called her cute, not even Finn. "I can't get my locker open so I figured I could just carry my books."

"Where is your locker?" Rachel asked. Ashley stood up and tapped on her locker which was only five lockers over from hers. "Combination?"

"18-36-3," Ashley replied. Rachel set the books on the floor and twirled the lock around until it clicked open. "Wow I need to keep you around."

Rachel laughed. "I spend a lot of time opening my locker," Rachel said. She had to in order to get her clothes to change into after being slushied.

Ashley shoved her books into her locker and began looking for what she needed. "What classes do you have?" Rachel asked her new friend.

Ashley pulled out her schedule and handed it to Rachel. "Oh we have some of the same classes. You should come to my house tonight; I can get you caught up on those classes. Oh you should join the Glee Club. Your voice is amazing and we could use another strong singer."

"Rae," Ashley said trying to get the diva's attention. Rachel immediately shut up. She liked the nickname. She had never had a nice nickname before.

"I would love to come over if your parents don't mind and I will join your glee club if you want me to."

Rachel's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Great, I will call my dads after school just to make sure they are ok with you coming. I doubt they will mind though."

"Dads?" Ashley asked making sure she didn't misunderstand the diva.

"Yes, I have two fathers. Is that a problem?" Rachel asked praying the answer was no.

"No, that is not a problem," Ashley said. She meant it. No matter what her parents said.

"Hey babe," Finn Hudson said coming up to the two girls. "Hello."

"Hi," Ashley said politely. She cringed internally at Finn kissing Rachel. He looked like he was trying to eat Rachel's face and Ashley found it disgusting.

"Finn this is Ashley James, Ashley this is my boyfriend Finn Hudson," Rachel introduced. "We met at the music store yesterday."

"Lima has a music store?" Finn asked confused. Rachel rolled her eyes while Ashley resisted the urge to laugh at his stupidity.

"Well it was nice to meet you Finn but I need to find my first class," Ashley said closing her locker.

"Wait I can walk you to class, we both have math," Rachel said. The diva didn't want to stay with Finn much longer and would rather be with her new friend. Rachel glanced at Finn and saw he was staring at Ashley's chest. Ashley pulled her blazer together to block the view. "I will see you later Finn." She kissed his cheek and pulled the brunette towards her class.

Ashley was so happy school was finally over. It had been a long day and her only relief was she got to see Rachel periodically throughout the day. Ashley was standing at her locker, still unable to open it. "Still can't get it open?" Ashley smiled at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Nope, do you mind helping?" Ashley asked turning to face Rachel. Rachel opened her locker and watched as Ashley pulled out the books needed for the study session at Rachel's house.

"I called my dads and they are happy to have you come over and told me to invite you for dinner," Rachel announced.

"Great, thanks a lot Rachel. It means a lot to me that you would help me get caught up," Ashley said. Rachel was touched by the sincerity in Ashley's voice.

"Do you have a song for glee club?" Rachel asked. Ashley shut her locker and followed Rachel to the choir room.

"I do have an idea but I need a guy to help me."

"What kind of part will it be for him? If it's country than your best bet is Noah, rap would be Artie, Broadway would be Kurt and Finn and Sam would be everything else."

"Um it's not exactly rap but Artie would probably be the best."

"Mr. Schue," Rachel called getting the teachers attention.

"Ms. James, what are you doing here?" Mr. Schuester asked confused. The glee club was already gathered in the choir room. Finn frowned at the arrival of Rachel's new friend. He didn't like or trust her.

"Rachel convinced me to join Glee Club," Ashley said.

"Alright do you have a song prepared?" Mr. Schue asked excited.

""Yes sir," Ashley said. She turned to face Rachel.

"Artie?" Rachel called. "Ashley could use your help."

Artie wheeled over to Ashley while Rachel went to sit next to Finn. She pushed away his hand that rested on her thigh. "What song are we playing?" Artie asked. Ashley told him and wheeled to the band to tell them.

_[Ashley]__  
>Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and pea<br>You ready_

_Seems like everybody's got a price,_  
><em>I wonder how they sleep at night.<em>  
><em>When the sale comes first,<em>  
><em>And the truth comes second,<em>  
><em>Just stop for a minute and<em>  
><em>Smile<em>

_Why is everybody so serious?_  
><em>Acting so damn mysterious?<em>  
><em>Got your shades on your eyes<em>  
><em>And your heels so high<em>  
><em>That you can't even have a good time<em>

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)_  
><em>Everybody look to their right (uh)<em>  
><em>Can you feel that (yeah)<em>  
><em>We're paying with love tonight<em>

_It's not about the money, money, money_  
><em>We don't need your money, money, money<em>  
><em>We just wanna make the world dance,<em>  
><em>Forget about the price tag<em>  
><em>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching<em>  
><em>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<em>  
><em>Wanna make the world dance,<em>  
><em>Forget about the price tag.<em>

_We need to take it back in time,_  
><em>When music made us all unite!<em>  
><em>And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,<em>  
><em>Am I the only one getting tired?<em>

_Why is everybody so obsessed?_  
><em>Money can't buy us happiness<em>  
><em>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now<em>  
><em>Guarantee we'll be feeling alright<em>

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)_

_Everybody look to their right (uh)_

_Can you feel that (yeah)_

_We're paying with love tonight_

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag_

_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching_

_Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_

_Wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag._

_[Artie]__  
>Yeah yeah<br>Well, keep the price tag  
>And take the cash back<br>Just give me six strings and a half stack  
>And you can, can keep the cars<br>Leave me the garage  
>And all I, yes all I need<br>Are keys and guitars  
>And guess what, in 30 seconds<br>I'm leaving to Mars  
>Yeah we leaving across<br>These undefeatable odds  
>It's like this man<br>You can't put a price on a life  
>We do this for the love<br>So we fight and sacrifice  
>Every night<br>So we ain't gonna stumble and fall  
>Never<br>Waiting to see a sign of defeat  
>Uh uh<br>So we gonna keep everyone  
>Moving their feet<br>So bring back the beat  
>And then everyone sing<em>

_[Ashley]__  
>Yeah yeah<br>Oh-oh  
>Forget about the price tag<em>

Everyone clapped. "So can she join?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Berry since when are you so eager to get a new member?" Santana Lopez asked. "When Sunshine wanted to join you sent her to a freaken crack house and now you're begging to let this girl join."

Ashley was ready to step forward to defend Rachel when Rachel started speaking. "I admit it was wrong to send Sunshine to the crack house and I apologized for it but we could really use Ashley's voice for Sectionals." Ashley was watching Finn but he never once said anything in Rachel's defense.

"I agree," Noah Puckerman said. "Besides the girl is hot." Rachel glared at the boy.

"Welcome to the glee club," Mr. Schue said smiling. Ashley took a seat next to Rachel. "Now this week I want you to find a song that means something to you. It can be a song that's describes you or a song you like that reminds you of someone."

Thirty minutes later the club was dismissed. "Rachel I think you should stay away from that new girl," Finn told his girlfriend.

"Why?" Rachel asked confused.

"I don't trust her," Finn said.

"Finn, I am sorry you feel threatened by my new friend but I am not going to stop seeing her to make you feel better. Now if you will excuse me we have study plans," Rachel said before storming away.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel rushed to catch up with Ashley. When she looked around she didn't see the girl right away but she eventually found her by her locker. The door was shut and her things were on the ground. Rachel knew she didn't need any books but figured she was trying to open her locker on her own. Rachel watched her for a few minutes and smiled as Ashley furrowed her brow in concentration. The diva couldn't help but think how cute the girl looked. "Still having trouble?" Rachel asked deciding to announce her presence.

Ashley whipped around to face Rachel. "Yeah, blasted locker I don't think it likes me."

"You do know it is a locker and it doesn't have feelings," Rachel said teasing the frustrated girl.

Ashley laughed. "I know. Well this is a lost cause," Ashley sighed. "Are you ready to go? I can follow you to your house."

Rachel blushed in embarrassment. "I got a ride from Finn this morning. Do you mind driving me home?"

"Not at all," Ashley said, pulling herself off the ground and gathering her things. "Can I ask you something?" Rachel followed Ashley out into the parking lot.

"You already did but you can ask me another question," Rachel said. They got to Ashley's car and tossed their bags into the backseat before climbing into the car.

"Why are you with Finn?" Ashley asked quietly. She didn't want to break them up, much, but she was honestly curious as to what Rachel saw in the boy.

Rachel glanced at her friend. "I love him," she said simply. Ashley wasn't convinced.

"Rach, I believe you but he doesn't even stand up for you. I think you deserve better than him. Someone who will stand up for you, someone who will be there for you no matter what," Ashley said. She didn't say anything more on the subject, deciding to let Rachel think about it. Rachel was lost in thought. She had to admit her new friend had a point. Rachel only spoke to give directions.

By the time they pulled into Rachel's driveway Ashley was feeling guilty for bringing Finn up. "I'm not mad at you," Rachel said. She had a feeling Ashley remained quiet because she thought she said something wrong. "I think you have a point but I don't know. What if Finn is the only one to ever love me?"

Ashley reached over the middle divider and grabbed Rachel's hand. "I do not believe he will be the only one that will ever love you. Don't settle for him because you are afraid to be alone," Ashley said. Rachel smiled at her and they got out of the car.

"My dads are so excited to meet you," Rachel said as they walked to the front door.

That made Ashley nervous. "Um," was her brilliant reply.

"Don't worry, they will love you," Rachel assured her. "I've never had any friends over. They will be happy I made a friend." Rachel opened the front door. "Dad, Daddy I'm home."

Two men walked into the entryway to greet their daughter. "Hey Rachelah," Hiram Berry greeted hugging his daughter.

"You're Jewish?" Ashley whispered to Rachel. The diva nodded. "Shalom." Ashley bowed to her fathers as a sign of respect.

"You brought home a nice Jewish girl," Hiram said excited.

"I'm not Jewish," Ashley said quietly. "My parents made me learn about different religions and cultures. It was a requirement for being a member of a well-respected family." Ashley laughed bitterly. She hated her parents.

"Oh," Leroy said, watching Hiram's face fall slightly. "Don't worry about it."

"You can join us for Hanukkah," Rachel said excited. She had finally met someone, other than Noah, that understood Jewish traditions.

Ashley laughed. "Sure Rach," she said. Rachel's face lit up at the nickname. "If your fathers don't mind."

"Not at all," Leroy and Hiram said.

"We have been very rude, come on in and make yourself at home," Leroy said, leading them to the living room. "Are your parents alright with you staying for dinner?"

"My parents don't care," Ashley answered honestly, taking a seat on the couch next to Rachel. Hiram and Leroy frowned but didn't say anything. They sat down on the love seat across from Rachel and Ashley.

"Well you are welcome to stay with us anytime Ms.-" Hiram trailed off unsure what to call her.

"James sir, Ashley James," Ashley said, waiting for them to figure out who her parents were.

"James," Leroy repeated. "That name sounds familiar."

"My mother is a senator," Ashley said. "And my father is a big shot lawyer."

Hiram's eyes widened as he realized Ashley was Elizabeth James' daughter. "Your mother is the one who has been trying to pass the Anti-Gay legislation."

Ashley nodded sadly, ashamed of her mother's actions. She knew her mother was going to push the legislation even harder now due to recent events. "I don't think like her sir," Ashley said firmly, hoping they wouldn't make her leave. Rachel watched the scene. She didn't realize who Ashley's parents were.

"We are not going to judge you for what your parents do," Leroy assured her. "And you don't have to call us sir."

"Rae, what are you two going to do this evening?" Hiram asked.

"I thought we would go upstairs and I can help Ashley catch up on homework," Rachel said looking at Ashley. The girl nodded.

"Would you girls like some snacks while you study?" Leroy asked.

"Sure," Ashley answered when Rachel looked at her.

"I hope you don't mind vegan food," Rachel said.

"I don't mind," Ashley said. "I am a vegetarian so it's not that big of a deal." Leroy and Hiram headed to the kitchen to make some snacks.

"You're a vegetarian?" Rachel asked excited. "I am happy you are taking steps to protect poor, innocent animals."

Ashley laughed quietly and followed Rachel upstairs. "That's not exactly why I became a vegetarian," Ashley said, setting her bag on Rachel's bed. Rachel glanced at her curiously. "I don't like the taste of meat so I don't eat it."

Rachel laughed. "I guess that's a good reason. Either way I am happy you are protecting the animals. It seems everyone makes fun of me for my diet."

Ashley frowned as she pulled out some books. "Are your dads vegans?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "When I told them I wanted to be a vegan they did a bunch of research and we all changed our diet."

"What about Finn? Is he a vegan?" Ashley questioned, though she was certain she knew the answer.

Rachel laughed once without humor. "No," she said. "He never even remembers I am a vegan. One time he fed me meat and didn't tell me. I found out from Noah the next day."

"Tell me again why you are still with him?" Ashley asked. She was unable to see the appeal of a guy who cared less about his girlfriend.

The diva didn't answer, instead she pulled out her books and the assignments so she could help Ashley get caught up. "So we should start with math since it will be the hardest and longest," Rachel said.

"Rachel," Ashley said, getting off the bed to go to Rachel. "Why do you stay with him?" She was sure there was more to the answer besides what Rachel told her in the car.

"I get told every day that I'm a loser and I'm ugly and no one will ever love me," Rachel started. "Finn's the first one to show me any interest. I dated two other guys, including Noah, but they both had ulterior motives."

"You are not ugly," Ashley said firmly. Hiram and Leroy stood outside Rachel's door with drinks and snacks in their hands. They smiled brightly at Ashley's statement. "You are beautiful and smart and kind. You are not a loser Rachel. You deserve someone who will put you above everyone else, someone who loves you for you and is proud to be with you. Not someone who is afraid of losing their reputation."

"Really?" Rachel asked, looking hopeful.

"Really," Ashley said, leaning forward and kissing Rachel's forehead.

"I like her," Leroy whispered to his husband.

"Me too," Hiram agreed. He knocked on the door. "Hi girls, we have snacks."

"Thank you Daddy," Rachel said as Ashley said, "Thank you Mr. Berry."

"We will start dinner in about two hours," Leroy said coming into Rachel's room with a couple of Gatorade's. "Have fun with your homework." The Berry men left the girls alone once more.

"Your dads are really nice," Ashley commented when they were gone. She wished her own parents were that kind.

"They are," Rachel agreed. "Best dads ever." She went to the closet and pulled out a folding chair and set it up next to her desk chair. "What are your parents like?"

"Strict, mean, pretty much the complete opposite of yours," Ashley answered. She was happy she didn't have to lie to the girl but she was afraid Rachel would ask more questions, questions she didn't want to answer.

Browns eyes locked onto blue eyes. "How can you stand living in that environment?"

"I don't," Ashley said slowly. "My parents aren't home very much so it's easy to ignore their attitude towards people, although it is difficult when people recognize my name."

"My dads really don't like your mom," Rachel said. Ashley looked down. "They like you though and they would never hold what your mom does against you."

"Thank you Rachel," Ashley said. "You are the nicest person I have ever met." Rachel's face had the biggest smile Ashley had ever seen.

"So do you really need help with classes or did you just say that?" Rachel asked gesturing to her books.

"Um I may have made that part up," she said grinning sheepishly. "Well not completely, I could use some help on learning the math I missed."

"Oh well that's easy," Rachel said. "Why did you lie about needing help though?"

Ashley blushed. "I wanted to spend more time with you," she admitted.

Rachel was shocked. "You wanted to spend more time with me?" she asked, completely confused.

"Yes," Ashley said slowly. It took her a moment to realize Rachel most likely didn't have many people wanting to spend time with her. "I hope you are not mad at me for lying."

"I'm not mad," Rachel said. "More surprised than anything. I've never had someone want to spend time with me before."

"I would like to spend time with you, if you will let me," Ashley said. Rachel took a seat next to Ashley.

"I would like that, a lot," Rachel said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Ashley turned to face Rachel and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You shouldn't hide," Ashley said. "You are beautiful."

Rachel blushed. "You're the first person to call me beautiful, other than my dads," she whispered.

Ashley looked alarmed. "Finn has never called you beautiful before?" she asked, hiding her anger that the football player.

"No," Rachel said. "He calls me hot but never beautiful."

Ashley leaned forward licking her lips. Finn was an idiot. He had the most beautiful girl she had ever seen as his girlfriend and he couldn't appreciate her. Just as Ashley was about to kiss the brunette they were interrupted. "Girls, dinner," Leroy yelled.

Both girls jerked away from each other. The spell over them had been lifted and they looked uncomfortable for a minute before they got up and ran downstairs.

Dinner was fairly pleasant for the small group. Ashley was embarrassed that she tried to kiss Rachel but Rachel acted like nothing happened. Rachel was trying to process what had almost happened and she wanted to see what she thought about it. So far all she could come up with was how much she wished the other girl had kissed her.

After dinner was over Ashley thanked them for allowing her to stay and gathered her stuff before heading home. By the time she got home she was exhausted. She shut the door to her studio apartment. Her parents had paid for it because they no longer wanted Ashley at home. In return Ashley promised not to go to the press and ruin her parent's reputation.

Unknown to Ashley Leroy and Hiram Berry were pulled up by the apartment. They had followed Ashley home, telling Rachel they wanted to get ice cream, because they suspected something was off with the girl. "I knew it," Leroy whispered. "I knew there was something off."

"She must live alone," Hiram said frowning. "I bet her parents are paying for that place though. It's too nice for a teenage girl to rent on her own."

"Why would they buy her an apartment?" Leroy wondered.

"Come on Leroy, can you not think of one reason Senator Elizabeth James would kick her daughter out and make her move?" Hiram asked. He wondered why she bought her daughter the apartment but assumed it was to protect herself.

"Oh shit," Leroy said, realizing what Hiram was getting at. "She's gay."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," Rachel called walking up to Ashley's locker after school. There was no glee practice today as Mr. Schue had a doctor's appointment right away school.

"Hey Rach," Ashley said smiling at her best friend. "What's up?"

"My dads wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight," Rachel said. Leroy and Hiram had taken a liking to Ashley, especially after they found out her parents had kicked her out and she was now living alone. Rachel and Ashley still had no idea her dads had followed Ashley to her apartment and Rachel had no idea her friend lived alone.

"Okay," Ashley said smiling at Rachel. "I would love to come, if you don't mind."

Rachel smiled brightly. "You finally figured out how to open your locker," she observed.

"Yeah," Ashley said happily. "Took a dozen tries and a lot of bad language but I got it. Where is Finn?"

Rachel shrugged. "I haven't seen him since lunch," she said. The sad part was Rachel didn't really care that Finn ditched her.

"When do you want me to come over?" Ashley asked. She frowned trying to remember what classes she had homework in so she knew what books to take home. She sighed and pulled her planner out, flipping through until she found todays date and great, homework in every class.

"You can come over now if you want," Rachel said. "I know we have a lot of homework, at least in the classes we have together."

"That would be great," Ashley said, shoving her books into her backpack. "I could use the help to stay focused."

"Do you have trouble focusing?" Rachel questioned. "You should see a doctor about that."

Ashley laughed. "No, it's not that bad," she assured the diva. "I just spend too much time alone. I do better when I study with someone."

"I'm glad to help," Rachel said smiling.

Ashley checked her watch. "Do you need a ride home?" Ashley questioned. Rachel shook her head.

"I drove to school today," she said. She didn't mention that Finn never called her to give her a ride so she had to drive. It didn't bother her, she actually liked driving, but every day since they started dating he would pick her up.

"Okay," Ashley said. "So I'll meet you there." Rachel nodded and they headed to their cars.

Ten minutes later they pulled into the Berry's driveway. Hiram and Leroy were both home already as they liked to be home whenever Rachel was, not because they didn't trust their daughter but because they wanted to spend time with her.

"Are you sure your parents won't be mad that you're at my house again?" Rachel asked when they were walking to the front door.

"They won't, I promise," Ashley answered. She hated lying to the diva but she couldn't tell her the truth. The last thing she wanted was pity. She liked living alone. It was easy, for the most part. She knew the main reason it was so easy for her was because her parents still paid for almost everything. She tried not to accept the money but she couldn't deny she needed it.

"Aright then," Rachel said beaming. She didn't notice her friend was lost in thought.

"Hello girls," Hiram greeted as they walked inside of the house.

"Hi Hiram," Ashley said hugging the man.

"Hi Ashley," Leroy called from the kitchen.

Rachel pouted. "I think my dads like you better than me," she said.

Ashley hugged the diva. "No, no one is better than you Rae," she disagreed. Rachel blushed as Leroy came out of the kitchen.

"We made some snacks for you if you girls are hungry," Leroy said, holding an empty tray. He was getting ready to put food on it when they came home.

Ashley's face lit up in excitement. Leroy was an amazing cook, far better than her. It was nice to have delicious home cooked meals, especially when her own food wasn't too great. She hoped Leroy would consider teaching her to cook. She would love the chance to cook for Rachel sometime.

Leroy and Hiram weren't sure how well Ashley was living on her own so they made sure she got plenty to eat when she was here. They were even planning on sending leftovers home with her.

"I'm starving," Ashley said.

"Good," Leroy said. "I'm making spaghetti and meatballs tonight."

"My favorite," Rachel said with a dreamy expression on her face. Ashley laughed at her best friend.

The Berry men headed back to the kitchen to get the snacks while Ashley and Rachel took a seat on the couch. They sat their bags next to them. Ashley glanced at her bag, then at Rachel and back to her bag. She had a lot of homework and really needed to work on it but she wanted to spend more time with Rachel.

Rachel noticed her looking at her backpack. "Do you want to work on homework out here?" she asked. "We could put a movie on or some music and try to get most of it done before dinner."

"Will your dads mind us hogging the coffee table?" Ashley asked.

"Not at all," Hiram said coming out of the kitchen with two bottles of sparkling cider and four red plastic cups. Leroy was right behind him with a large tray full of fruit, oats and vegan yogurt. "I don't know about Leroy but I was thinking about catching up on some reading. I could sure use the company even if you're just going to do homework."

"I concur," Leroy said.

Rachel scooted forward in her seat and grabbed a strawberry. She dipped it into the yogurt first and then the oats. Once she was satisfied she handed it to Ashley. The brunette took it from her friend and mumbled a thanks to her. "This is delicious," Ashley exclaimed after taking a bite.

Leroy blushed at the compliment. "It's nothing special," he said embarrassed. "It didn't even involve cooking."

Ashley and Rachel ate a few more strawberries before pulling out their homework and covered the majority of the coffee table. Ashley sipped her juice as she studied the math problems in front of her. Rachel found herself staring at her first real friend, after Finn.

Ten minutes of Rachel staring, and pretending to work every time Ashley caught her looking, went by. Hiram and Leroy watched the interactions. They had a feeling Ashley liked their daughter and now it seemed Rachel liked her too. They were happy about it. Neither man liked Finn as they didn't think he treated their daughter right but Ashley was different.

"Ugh," Ashley said pushing aside her books and standing up.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Math isn't making sense," Ashley said. Rachel got up and went to the stereo.

"You know what helps me when I stress over homework?" Rachel asked. She scrolled through songs trying to find one.

"Singing?" Ashley asked. Rachel bit her lip and nodded. She didn't realize she was that obvious. "Do you have a song in mind?"

"No," Rachel said still trying to find a song.

Ashley walked over to Rachel and gently pushed her aside. It took a few seconds before she found a song she liked. She turned to Rachel. "Sing with me?" she asked. Rachel nodded and she hit play.

_[Ashley]  
>Now I've had the time of my life<br>No I never felt like this before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you<em>

_[Rachel]  
>Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you<em>

_[Ashley]  
>I've been waiting for so long<br>Now I've finally found someone  
>To stand by me<br>[Rachel]  
>We saw the writing on the wall<br>As we felt this magical fantasy_

_[Both]_

_Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>So we take each others hand  
>Cause we seem to understand the urgency ooh<br>Just remember!_

_You're the one thing  
>I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)<br>So I'll tell you something  
>This could be love (This could be love)<br>because_

_I've had the time of my life no I never felt like this before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you<em>

_Hey baby, hey baby_

_With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know  
>So we'll just let it go don't be afraid to lose control<br>Yes I know what's on your mind when you say  
>"Stay with me tonight" (stay with me)<br>Just remember!_

_You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
>(I can't get enough of)<br>So I'll tell you something  
>This could be love (this could be love) because<em>

Ashley pulled Rachel into her arms as Hiram and Leroy starting dancing together.

_(I've had) I've had the time of my life no I never felt this way before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.<br>Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I've searched through every open door<br>Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you_

After the song finished the girls stood there, their arms still wrapped around the others waist. Each girl was unconsciously leaning toward the other. "You have a nice voice," Leroy said interrupting the girl's moment.

Ashley and Rachel jerked apart as if they suffered from an electrical shock. "Thanks Leroy," she mumbled. She went back to her homework and tried not to look at Rachel.

Rachel was confused. That was the second time they almost kissed. The second time her dads had interrupted them. What did it mean?

Her heart raced in ways it had never done before, not with Finn or Noah or Jesse. Was it possible Ashley liked her? Rachel mentally shrugged. She guessed it was possible but not probable. Not many people liked her so why would Ashley be any different?

But she was different. She was here hanging out with her and her dads, tossing strawberry at Leroy while he threw grapes at her. Hiram was hiding behind his book as Leroy and Ashley ganged up on him. This was how family was supposed to act. How a boyfriend, or girlfriend was supposed to interact with her parents. Not like Finn where he never came over and always seemed uncomfortable when around her fathers.

It was in that moment that Rachel made a choice, a choice to break up with Finn and see if her friend would be interested in more. She wouldn't behave like she had with Finn. If they were meant to get together she would let it be natural. She wouldn't act desperate.

"Rach," Ashley said softly. Rachel looked up at her friend. "You have cherry seeds in your hair."

Rachel reached up and pulled out a cherry seed. She looked between Ashley and her fathers and saw Hiram grinning sheepishly. "Sorry Rae," he said. "You didn't even notice though. What's on your mind baby girl?" Ashley scooted closer to Rachel and helped her pick out the other three seeds.

"Nothing," Rachel said quickly. Ashley frowned while Hiram and Leroy raised an eyebrow at their daughter.

"Didn't look like nothing," Leroy said. "You seemed totally out of it."

"Just thinking about Finn," Rachel said looking down at her books. Ashley scooted back away from Rachel, hiding her face from her friend. She knew Finn was Rachel's boyfriend but a part of her hoped the diva would dump the oaf. She should have known that would never happen.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hiram asked gently.

Ashley looked between Rachel and her dads. "Maybe I should go," she said gathering her stuff so she could leave.

Rachel grabbed her hand. "Don't leave," she said softly. Hiram and Leroy took that moment to leave the room under the guise of getting more drinks. "Please, stay."

"Okay," Ashley said, sitting back down. "If you're sure." Rachel nodded.

They sat quietly for a minute. Hiram and Leroy were hiding out in the kitchen still as they didn't want to walk in and ruin the moment. "I'm breaking up with Finn," Rachel announced quietly.

Ashley glanced at Rachel for half a second before staring at the TV again. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy or upset about the impending breakup so she settled for neutral. She did feel bad for her best friend but on the inside she was happy. She didn't like Finn just as she knew he didn't like her. "I'm sorry," she finally said. She felt she had to say something and that was the best she could come up with.

"It's fine," Rachel said. "I've known for a while now that Finn and I wouldn't last but it wasn't until recently that I realized I'll survive without him."

Ashley opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. "What is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's nothing," Ashley said shaking her head.

"I've dated three guys in my life," Rachel said. "Jesse, Noah and Finn, Jesse wasn't really a good guy but Noah was. He treated me better in the week we dated than Finn and Jesse combined. Finn… he's my first love you know, the first person other than my fathers to show me attention. But I'm realizing now that no attention is better than bad attention."

"I agree," Ashley muttered quietly, thinking about her parents. Not being around them was far better than listening to her mother say she was going to hell.

"You speak from experience?" Rachel asked curious.

"I was never as lonely as you are in school," Ashley said. "I went to a school that most rich kids went too and because of who my parents were I was rather well liked but at home I had no one. You're lucky you have loving parents. I've never had that. I'd rather have good parents than friends."

"What do you mean had?" Rachel asked confused. She had to agree. She loved her dads and would rather have them then be popular and have fake friends.

"Nothing," Ashley said reaching for her books. Rachel frowned but didn't push her friend. She was hiding something. That much was certain and Rachel was going to find out what it was. "I don't see my family much."

"You can come here anytime," Rachel said.

"Thanks Rae," Ashley said turning back to her homework. Leroy and Hiram came back into the room with some books so they could occupy themselves while the girls did homework.

"What are you doing for Ms. Roswell's essay?" Rachel questioned.

Ashley didn't look up from her math book as she handed Rachel a sheet of paper with a list of ideas for her English paper.

Rachel scanned the paper. There was a list of a dozen ideas. The assignment was to pick a topic and write. It didn't matter what you wrote about you just had to write. "Have you picked one?" Rachel asked. There were a few topics she was interested in but she didn't want to use one her friend was doing.

"Not yet," Ashley said. "I'm leaning towards the marriage one but I don't know."

"That's always a good topic," Rachel said. "People need to be informed that same sex marriage is no different than opposite sex marriage."

"Very true," Ashley agreed. "I was also contemplating writing about how the drinking age should be lowered to eighteen."

"Why?" Rachel asked. She had never had alcohol and she had no desire to try it but she was interested in a possible argument for this.

"I just figure if you are old enough to fight and die for your country then why can't you go out and have a beer with your friends," she answered shrugging.

Rachel frowned. She had never considered that side. "That would be a good paper to write," Rachel said.

Hours later Rachel and Ashley managed to finish their homework and get started on their papers. Ashley chose to write on the drinking age and Rachel picked marriage as her topic.

Ashley was getting ready to go home but not before Hiram and Leroy insisted she take food home with her. She was a little confused as to why they were making her take food home, especially this much food but she didn't argue. Hiram and Leroy were amazing cooks and she wasn't so she appreciated the chance to have more home cooked meals.

"Come back anytime," Leroy said hugging her.

"You're welcome to stay the night too," Hiram added when she hugged him.

Ashley was starting to get suspicious. Was it possible they knew about her? Her worry immediately went away when Rachel hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered. "Can you meet me at my locker in the morning?"

"Of course Rae," Ashley said. With some effort she managed to pull herself away from her friend and leave the house.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ashley was standing in front of Rachel's locker holding two cups. One was a vanilla latte for her and a vegan hot chocolate for Rachel. She knew Rachel wasn't much for coffee, or caffeine in general, and figured hot chocolate was a safe bet.

Rachel texted Ashley a few minutes earlier to tell her she was on her way so Ashley patiently waited for the diva. Today was a big day for Rachel and Ashley wanted to be supportive, and if she was completely honest with herself she wanted to see the breakup with her own eyes.

After today she would have her chance to swoop Rachel off her feet. The thought made her nervous as she had no idea how Rachel would react. She decided on a subtle attempt until she could figure out how Rachel would react.

"James," a loud voice called. Ashley turned and saw Santana Lopez walking toward her. "I've seen you hanging around the hobbit. Honestly, I don't get it. I mean your mom is that bitchy homophobic senator and Berry has the two dads."

"Hold up," Ashley said cutting Santana off. The Latina glared at her but she ignored it. Her mother was much scarier than the cheerleader so Santana didn't scare her one bit. "First off don't call Rachel 'hobbit', seriously she's like two inches shorter than you." Santana opened her mouth but Ashley kept going, "second you don't have to 'get' me and Rachel hanging out, quite frankly it is none of your business. Lastly, I don't give a damn about my mother and her attitude so never bring her up again."

Santana stared at Ashley. "Holy shit," Santana said, carefully eyeing the first person, other than Quinn and Brittany, to stand up to her.

Ashley prepared for the Latina to punch her but it never came. "I like you," Santana said after a minute of silence. "You are the first person to stand up to me and on top of that you were standing up for Berry, another first I might add. Consider yourself under the protection of the Cheerios now, Berry too," she added as an afterthought. "Have you thought about cheerleading?"

Ashley shrugged. She was a cheerleader at her old school but she wasn't sure she wanted to do that again, especially when the cheerleaders were so mean to Rachel. "Well think about it," Santana said when Ashley didn't say anything. "You know where to find me if you change your mind."

"Hey," Rachel called getting Ashley's attention.

"Hey," Ashley greeted handing Rachel her cup. "Vegan hot chocolate."

"Thank you," Rachel said taking the cup. "What did Santana want?"

"Me to join the cheerleading squad," Ashley said. She was still surprised by that. "She said we were now under the protection of the Cheerios."

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise, "how did you do that?"

"I kind of snapped at her for calling you 'hobbit'," Ashley admitted.

"Really?" Rachel asked. No one, not even Finn, had stood up for her.

"Really," Ashley said. She watched as Rachel smiled. She loved to see Rachel smiling, especially at her, but she was saddened by the fact that people standing up for her was a new concept. Even Rachel's so called boyfriend stood back and let the cheerleaders and football players insult her, all because he was afraid of losing his popularity.

When Santana had asked her about joining the Cheerios her first response was no. She was a cheerleader at her old school and while she enjoyed it, for the most part, she didn't like the popularity that came with it. But now, after seeing Rachel's face, she wondered if maybe joining was a good idea after all.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked. Ashley had spaced out and Rachel was worried it was because of her.

"Nothing," Ashley said shaking her head. "I was just… would you be mad if I joined the Cheerios?"

Rachel's first instinct was to say yes. She didn't want her best friend joining the Cheerios. Rachel was afraid if Ashley joined the Cheerios she would no longer be Rachel's friend and start to bully her like the rest. Rachel didn't want to lose her only real friend.

Rachel didn't want to tell her friend what to do and if she wanted to be a cheerleader then Ashley should have the chance to be one. A small, selfish voice in the back of her head thought that by having her best friend as a cheerleader she would be safe from slushies. As it was Santana put her under Cheerios protection because of Ashley, something not even Finn tried to do.

"If you want to join then you should," Rachel said finally.

Ashley sighed. That wasn't the answer she wanted but it would have to do. She decided to think about it for a few days. She wanted to see if Santana was being genuine. If she was and Rachel was no longer bullied by the Cheerios then she would join.

"Hey Rach," Finn called getting his girlfriend's attention.

Ashley sighed. One the one hand she was happy to see him because it meant Rachel would break up with him sooner but on the other hand she didn't want to be around him more than necessary.

"Hello Finn," Rachel greeted politely. Rachel had hoped that she wouldn't see Finn until later in the day. She had no trouble breaking up with him. She just didn't want to do it now.

He leaned forward to kiss her and frowned when Rachel tilted her head so he only got her cheek. Ashley glared at him. "What's wrong Rach?" he asked confused.

"We need to talk Finn," Rachel said softly. She didn't want to draw attention to their conversation. She hoped by keeping her voice down Finn would keep his down. Rachel took a deep breath and glanced at Ashley before continuing, "this isn't working."

"What isn't working?" Finn asked, not realizing he was getting dumped.

"You and me," Rachel said sighing. "I can't keep doing this Finn. We're not good together."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Finn asked raising his voice.

Ashley watched as Rachel flinched. "Lower your voice Hudson," she hissed at the oaf.

Finn turned his attention to Ashley. "It's her isn't it?" he demanded, pointing to Ashley. "You're dumping me because of this slut."

"Finn," Rachel scolded. "Ashley has nothing to do with this and how dare you call her a slut. You don't even know her."

"I know that ever since she started here you have changed," Finn said. He paused to glare at the girl. "You spend more time with her then you do with me and I'm your boyfriend."

"Were," Ashley corrected with a smirk. Rachel elbowed her friend.

Finn glared at Ashley again. "Are you sleeping with her?" Finn demanded.

Rachel blushed. "No I'm not," she said honestly. "And even if I was it is none of your business Finn Hudson."

Finn grabbed Rachel's wrist. "It is my business," he spat getting in Rachel's face.

Ashley grabbed his arm and forced him to let Rachel go. "Don't you dare touch her again," Ashley hissed. "If you try that shit again I will bury you."

"Ash, it's okay," Rachel said placing herself between her best friend and now ex-boyfriend. "Please, let it go." Rachel gently cupped her cheek. "Please," Rachel repeated.

Ashley sighed softly and leaned into Rachel's touch. She grabbed Rachel's hand and held it against her. "Get a room dykes," Finn hissed angrily. He didn't like how cozy his girlfriend was with her new friend.

Ashley snapped and punched Finn in the face. "How could you say something like that Finn?" Rachel questioned with tears in her eyes. "Kurt is your brother. How could you make such a homophobic remark?"

"James my office now," Sue Sylvester shouted. "Hudson, keep walking."

"I'll see you in class," Ashley told Rachel.

"Inside," Sue said when Ashley stood outside of the Coach's office. "Close the door."

"Coach Sylvester, if this is about Hudson, I'm sorry, well I'm not but I…"

Sue held up her hand to stop the girl's rant. "I saw your lesbionic display with Streisand," Sue said bluntly. "Now what is Senator James' doing showing lesbian tendencies?"

"My mother has no say in who I can and cannot like," Ashley said crossing her arms over her chest.

Sue ignored her and continued, "And then you go and punch Finn Hudson in defense of Streisand." Sue leaned back in her chair. "Under normal circumstances you would be suspended for that behavior and we would call your parents for a meeting."

Ashley started to panic. If her mother found out she was dead, literally. Well she didn't think her mother would kill her she didn't want to know what would happen to her and to Rachel. "Please…" Ashley said but Sue held up her hand again.

"I have no desire to bring Senator James here," Sue said. She abhorred the woman and had no desire to leave this girl at the mercy of her mother, especially when the girl could be useful to her.

Ashley sighed in relief. "However you are not getting off that easy," Sue continued. "I want you on the Cheerios."

"Did Santana put you up to this?" Ashley questioned. Sue stared at her in confusion. "She already asked me to join."

If Sue was surprised by that statement she didn't show it. "And your reply?"

"I wanted to think about it," Ashley admitted. "I wanted to make sure your cheerleaders stopped bullying Rachel."

"Alright," Sue said leaning back in her chair. "Join the Cheerios and I will make sure Streisand is safe from the slushies."

Ashley sighed. She knew enough about Coach Sylvester to know there was no way she was getting out of this. "Fine," she agreed.

Sue smirked. "Excellent," she said. "Come to my office after school and you can get your uniform. Tomorrow morning, 5:30am I expect you here for practice."

Ashley's jaw dropped. "5:30am Coach?" she repeated faintly.

Sue nodded. "On days you have glee club you will be here at 5:30am, the other two days practice is after school until 4pm. I don't appreciate tardiness." Sue pulled out a pad of slips. "Here," she said handing the slip to Ashley.

Ashley hesitated before taking it. "Relax James, it's not going to bite you," Sue said rolling her eyes.

Ashley thanked her and hurried off to class before Sue could say something else. The teacher didn't comment when she saw the note from Coach Sylvester. She was far too used to the Cheerios getting out of class for meetings. When she had first started teaching she constantly complained about how the cheerleaders missed class but now she didn't care. It helped that most of them got excellent grades.

"Did you get in trouble?" Rachel whispered after Ashley had taken her seat.

"No," Ashley replied with the shake of her head. "But now I have to join the Cheerios."

"Well there are perks to being a cheerleader," Rachel said thoughtfully. The only one she could think of was seeing her best friend in a short skirt but she had no intention of telling Ashley that.

"True," Ashley agreed. "Coach Sylvester is telling the Cheerios to leave you alone."

Rachel tried not to get her hopes up about that but she couldn't help it. Being able to walk down the hallways without fear of being covered in sticky syrup was something she dreamed about since her first day of high school.

"Thank you," Rachel said when they sat at the lunch table together. She had been dying to say those words since Ashley told her about Coach Sylvester but the teacher had partnered the class up and Rachel and Ashley hadn't been partnered together and didn't get a chance to talk to each other for the rest of the class period. They didn't share anymore classes until after lunch.

"Anytime Rae," Ashley said smiling at the diva. "So, I have to go see Coach after school today and I have practice Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 5:30am, and Tuesday and Thursday after school until four, so I won't be able to pick you up for school, or take you home."

"I can go to practice with you," Rachel said hopeful. "If you don't mind that is," she added.

"Not at all," Ashley said beaming. "Are you sure you won't be bored?"

Rachel shook her head as she took a bite of her vegan pasta. "I can work on homework or something for glee," she said. "I'll be fine. Have you started your glee assignment?"

"No," Ashley confessed. She was trying to find the perfect song, for Rachel, but couldn't find the right one.

Rachel looked horrified at the thought of waiting so long to do the assignment. "It's due on Wednesday though," she said.

"I know," Ashley said. "I'm just having issues finding a song."

"Well you will have to come over tonight and I can help you find a song," Rachel exclaimed dropping her fork.

"Your dads don't mind?" Ashley questioned. "I mean, I've been there almost every night now and they're not sick of me yet?"

"My dads love you," Rachel assured her. "And they know your parents aren't the most pleasant people and I don't think they want you to be stuck with them all the time. Do they even notice you're gone?"

"No, they don't," Ashley replied honestly. She hated lying to Rachel but she wasn't sure how Rachel and her dads would react to the truth. "I don't really see them much."

Finn walked into the cafeteria followed by Puck. He had a black eye already and glared at Ashley and Rachel. Rachel cringed and Ashley put an arm around her best friend. "You okay?" Ashley asked.

"Fine," Rachel said forcing a smile on her face.

After school Ashley went straight to Coach Sylvester's office. "You came," Sue said, not looking up from her journal.

"Yeah," Ashley said. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea but here she was.

Sue nodded to the box on the corner of her desk. "Two uniforms and a letterman's jacket. You wear the uniform every day. Friday's bring the one you've been wearing in to be dry cleaned. You must have your hair up in a high pony tail and I don't care if you wear a long sleeve shirt underneath. Any questions?"

"No Coach," Ashley said taking the box.

"See you tomorrow," Sue said and Ashley left the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley was parked outside of Rachel's house at 4:30am. It was her first day as a cheerleader and she was thrilled Rachel was going to practice with her. She didn't think she would make it through if she didn't have her best friend, and hopefully future girlfriend, by her side.

She turned the car off and climbed out. Leroy and Hiram had invited her to breakfast in the mornings. She was surprised they weren't angry for making them wake up early. If it had been her parents then her mother would be bitching nonstop. She was starting to get suspicious of their motives. They seemed to want her around a lot which wasn't all that strange considering she was Rachel's only friend but the fact that they wanted around for all, or most, mealtimes made her wonder what they were up to.

She knocked on the door and waited half a minute for Leroy to open the door. "Ashley," he greeted cheerfully, holding a cup of coffee on a homemade mug that said #1 Dad. "Good morning."

"Good morning Leroy," she replied. "Sorry it's so early."

Leroy waved off the apology. "It's fine," he said. "It's not much earlier than we normally get up. Come on in. Hiram and Rachel are finishing up breakfast."

Ashley followed Leroy into the kitchen where Rachel was setting the table and Hiram was setting the food on the table. "Morning," Rachel greeted happily. She eyed Ashley's Cheerios outfit. She had to admit her friend looked good. She never thought she would think that about someone wearing a cheerleading uniform.

"Morning Rach," Ashley said smiling at the girl. Seeing her face first thing in the morning made having to get up at the crack of dawn worth it.

Rachel finished setting the table and walked over to hug her friend. "We have coffee." Rachel frowned. "You look tired."

"I had a long night," Ashley said heading straight to the coffee pot.

"I thought Rach was kidding when she said you were joining the Cheerios," Hiram commented.

"Sadly no," Ashley said, coming out of the kitchen. "I kind of go forced into it."

"Forced?" Leroy questioned.

"Yeah," Ashley blushed. "I may have punched Finn Hudson after he called Rachel and I 'dykes' and Coach Sylvester saw."

The men turned to their daughter. "Is this true?" Hiram asked his daughter.

"Yes," Rachel confessed, looking everywhere but at her fathers.

The two men stared at their daughter and then at Ashley. Finally Leroy reacted by hugging Ashley. The new cheerleader was careful not to spill her coffee on them. "Thank you for standing up for our daughter," he said. "We know no one else does and well… thank you."

"Anytime Leroy," Ashley said honestly. She would always stand up for Rachel.

"Alright, time for breakfast," Hiram said.

The group of four sat at the table and dug into the food. "So what are your plans for this weekend?" Leroy asked the girls.

Ashley shrugged. "I have to work Saturday," she said. "After that I have no idea."

"Why don't the two of you go out and see a movie," Hiram suggested. "You shouldn't be stuck here with us every weekend."

"Okay," Rachel said slowly. "We can do that."

"Sure," Ashley said. She would love the chance to take Rachel out.

After breakfast the two girls said goodbye and climbed into Ashley's car. "I think my dads just arranged a date for us," Rachel said.

"I think you're right," Ashley said. She gripped the steering wheel tightly causing turn her knuckles to turn white. She prepared herself for Rachel's answer to her next question. "Does that bother you?"

"No," Rachel said and Ashley relaxed. "But it's kind of sad that my dads had to set up the date instead of you just asking."

Ashley pulled up to the signal and turned to face Rachel. "Rachel Berry, will you go out with me Friday night?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," Rachel squealed in excitement.

Ashley was still smiling when they pulled into the parking lot. The two girls walked to the football field where the two Cheerios were waiting. "Good luck," Rachel said kissing Ashley on the cheek.

"So you decided to show up after all," Santana said eyeing Ashley. "Damn."

She pulled a twenty out of her bra and handed it to Brittany. Brittany tucked the money into her own top. "I told you Sanny," Brittany said. "She wants to protect Rachie."

"It's still weird," Santana said. "Anyway, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked. She looked around the football field and found none of the other cheerleaders were there. "Where is everyone?"

"Locker room," Santana replied. "Coach told us she forgot to mention we change into workout clothes for morning practice so Britts and I offered to wait for you. This is how it will go for morning practice. You go straight to the locker room and change into the workout clothes provided. Afternoon practice is the same only you go to the locker room right after school and you can change into street clothes after practice. The Cheerios locker room has showers and pretty much anything you will need. Fridays you were your uniform for practice as we practice our routine."

Santana led her to the Cheerios locker room which turned out to be a lot nicer than the regular locker rooms. Being a Cheerio certainly did have its perks. Santana pointed out her new locker, which had her last name on it, and gave her a slip with the combination. Ashley sighed in relief when the locker opened on the first try. Inside was several pairs for workout clothes.

"Be on the field in ten," Santana instructed walking to her own locker.

Ashley pulled out a pair of workout clothes, wondering how they knew her size and quickly stripped her uniform off. She stuffed the uniform back in and checked her hair in the full length mirror. Satisfied she shut the locker and headed back out to the field.

The others were already there when she arrived. They were all standing around talking until Brittany nudged Santana and Quinn. "Good, you're here," Quinn said walking up to Ashley. "We expect you on time every practice. Today, however, we will let it slide." She stepped away from the newest Cheerio. "Line up everyone. Two mile run to start with. Last one to finish will be doing extra suicides."

The girls groaned but lined up on the track. "Go," Quinn yelled and half the girls started sprinting immediately. Brittany, Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes and started jogging. Ashley kept up with the three with no trouble.

Half way through the 8 laps Ashley, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were ahead of most of the other girls. The ones that started off sprinting were now exhausted and had slowed down. "Pick it up," Quinn shouted.

On their sixth lap Ashley looked up to see Rachel watching them. Ashley waved at the diva and Rachel waved back. A few of the cheerleaders running behind Ashley rolled their eyes.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany were the first ones to finish and Ashley was sure that was a normal occurrence. Ashley was the fifth one to finish. She stretched her muscles before heading over to grab some water and wait for the others.

More than half the girls were still not done so Ashley walked over to where Rachel was sitting. "Is this as exciting as you thought?" Ashley asked Rachel.

Rachel shrugged. "It could be worse. I could be watching the football team," she said.

Ashley laughed. "Are you thirsty?" she asked, offering the bottle to Rachel.

"You should drink that," Rachel told her, even though she was thirsty.

"I can get more," Ashley said, pushing the bottle into Rachel's hand. "Drink Rae. I'll be right back."

Ashley walked back over to the table and grabbed two more bottles of water and headed back to Rachel. She handed one bottle to Rachel and opened the other. "So is being a Cheerio everything you hoped it would be?" Rachel asked.

Ashley shrugged and leaned against the rail. "It could be worse," she confessed.

"True," Rachel agreed. "You could be doing four miles."

Ashley groaned. "It's too early for that."

"Do you think you guys are almost done?" Rachel asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I have no idea. I hope so."

"Ashley," Quinn called waving the girl over.

Ashley kissed Rachel's cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Congratulations Roberts you get to do more suicides," Quinn announced.

It looked like Roberts was going to cry. "Everyone on the field for suicides. I want two sets from everyone. Roberts you get to do four." Ashley was certain Roberts was crying now.

The suicides were torture. Ashley seemed to be the only one effected by them, other than Roberts that is. The rest of the team was used to them. Quinn gave them a five minute break before moving onto the rest of the practice.

The rest of practice involved stretches and dance routines taught by Brittany. For now they were supposed to learn the routine and memorize it. Practice on Friday would involve doing the routine over and over again. And it would go on and on until their competition, unless Sue decided they needed something better.

Ashley followed the rest of her teammates back to the locker room. She opened her locker, pulled out her uniform and followed a few girls to the showers. The hot water felt good against her sore muscles. She didn't realize how out of shape she was until she had to run and dance for two hours.

By the time she finished her shower she was the only one left in the locker room and she had ten minutes until class started. She dried off as quickly as she could and pulled on her uniform. She threw her hair into a messy ponytail and rushed out of the locker room. In her hurry she hit Rachel with the door. Rachel gripped the two cups tighter, not wanting to spill the hot liquid everywhere.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Rach," Ashley exclaimed, horrified at what she had done.

"I'm okay," Rachel promised. "You missed my nose." She gave a soft smile and Ashley sighed in relief.

Rachel held up the cup in her left hand. "It's hot chocolate but I figured you could use something warm."

Ashley took the cup from her. "Thanks Rach. I didn't realize how cold I was."

"So how was practice?" Rachel questioned. She followed Ashley to their first period.

"You were there," Ashley reminded her. "Actually it wasn't as bad as I thought. The workout gets us in shape and then the dancing is to be expected. From what I can tell our routines are mostly dances that Brittany came up with."

"Brittany is good at that," Rachel said fondly. "Honestly I think Mr. Schue underestimates her. I think most people underestimate her."

They got to class and took their seats at the front of the room. Ashley could tell it was going to be a long day. First period hadn't even started yet and she was already exhausted.


End file.
